All Because of a Stupid Bet
by AnimationNut
Summary: Kim loses a bet to Bonnie, and has to spend a week in Middleton Prison! She drags Ron along for the ride, and together they spend an interesting week with their foes. Will they survive? Maybe.
1. A Stupid Bet

**First KP fic. Don't shoot! **

**A Stupid Bet**

Kim Possible gritted her teeth as Bonnie rambled on about how much she sucked as head cheerleader, and how the squad would be MUCH better off with her leadership blah bluh blah...

"Bonnie, sorry to interrupt, but we have a routine to practice." Kim said sharply before storming to the center of the gym floor, the rest of the squad following.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Puh-lese. Just because you save the world does not mean you're the best at everything."

Kim groaned. "Bonnie, I just said we need to practice!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Um, guys?" Tara called nervously, looking between the two rivals. "Didn't you have, like, this exact same fight last week?"

Kim suddenly had an idea that would shut up the stuck up Queen Bee for good. "Tell you want Bonnie. If you can make up to those rafters..." The red head gestured towards the high rafters supporting the ceiling above them. "...then you can be head cheerleader. But if not, I stay head cheerleader and you have to carry my books for a month." Might as well get something out of it.

"Hey! What will you do if I win?" Bonnie asked.

_Like that will happen_. But Kim smiled. "Your choice."

Bonnie frowned in thought, before a smirk worthy of Shego's crossed her perfect face. "You'll have to stay at the Middleton Prison for a week. Deal?"

Kim raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Deal." It's not like Bonnie could ever-

Before Kim could finish her thought, Bonnie had bounced of the trampoline stacked in the corner and latched on to the gym ropes. She swung herself up and bounced off the wall, spinning and gripped the metal rafter. In front of Kim's horrified gaze, she easily pulled herself up and landed.

The Middleton Cheer Squad went crazy, whooping and cheering. Kim stuttered. Bonnie slid down the rope and landed neatly.

"You never said I couldn't use the ropes." Bonnie said smugly. "Hope you have a nice week in prison. And I WILL be checking to make sure that your holding up your end of the deal." Bonnie led the girls towards the other end of the gym, leaving behind a very annoyed teen heroin.

"KP, I don't wanna go! I'll get torn to pieces!" Ron Stoppable wailed as his best friend/girlfriend dragged him up the crumbly pathway to the prison.

"I'm not happy about it either. Not only did I lose the bet, but my dad is making me hold up my end of the bargain. '_A Possible is always true to their word, Kimmie. You should have thought about the risks of gambling, and you wouldn't be in this little muddle.'_" Kim mimicked.

Ron blinked in surprise. "So, this is your PUNISHMENT?"

Kim snorted. "I know. Nice parenting skills. Letting me live with a bunch of criminals and villains. With my luck, I'd end up having Shego as a cell mate. If you come, I won't have to sleep with one eye open."

Ron, who knew his girlfriend just wanted him there for comfort and company, decided it was going to be a long week.

The Warden meet them at the concrete doors. "Ms. Possible, I was quite surprised when I got the call. Are you sure you want to do this? Prison is no place for a young lady like yourself."

Kim managed a smile, her death grip tightening on the front of Ron's shirt. "Well, if I'm going to do a project on the functions of prison, I might as well get firsthand experience...this won't go on my record, will it?"

"Of course not! Now, here are your jumpsuits. You can change in the staff washrooms. Then you can go the main dining hall."

Kim accepted the orange prison suits. "If it's all right with you sir, we would like to go straight to our cells after we change."

The Warden, confused, nodded. "Well...alright."

Kim sighed and stared in dismay at herself. "I look like a convict."

"Is yours riding up? Mines riding up." Ron grunted as struggled with his own uniform. "Well, at least I won't lose my pants."

Kim smiled. "At least I have you to go through this with. Thank you so much, Ron." She hugged her boyfriend tightly. "Hey, where's Rufus?"

"I left him with Wade. I didn't want to bring him here. Camille Leon's crazy dog thing might have tried to catch him again."

Kim took a deep breath and grabbed Ron's hand. "Let's get to our cell before anyone sees us. The last thing I need is harassment and being mocked."

One of the guards led them down the empty, narrow, concrete hallway and hustled them into their cell. "I wish you luck. I would never have the guts to live in this place voluntarily."

Kim glanced around. Two steel beds with a thin blanket and hard pillows and a rusty sink. "Talk about five-star service."

Ron peered through the metal bars and groaned loudly. "Unbelievable! We have Monkey Fist right across from us!"

Surprised, Kim squinted and spotted the small plate that labelled each cell. "Terrific. Hey, I wonder who's beside. Please don't be Shego, please don't be Shego..."

Two small windows connected to each side wall. Ron struggled to see who their neighbours were but studying the belongings.

"Well?"

"From the looks of it, Shego and Drakken."

Kim slammed her head against the stone wall. "Terrific."

Ron went to the other side. "Golf clubs...Killigan and...I think Dementor." He slumped onto the steel bunk. "KP, they put us in the block with all the villains and mad scientists!"

"Would you call this karma, or bad luck?" She asked.

Voices began to echo down the damp corridor. Kim and Ron looked at each other in horror and nervousness.

Their enemies were coming.

**Should I continue or bury this in shame? Review please!**


	2. Arguments of Incompetent Villains

**I forget to mention in the last chapter that I do not own KP.**

**Arguments of Incompetent Villains**

Kim and Ron tensed as they heard the slamming of cell...'doors'.

"You owe me a pudding Shego." Drakken snapped as he slumped down against the cold wall.

Shego groaned in exasperation. "Give it up, Dr. D. It was an accident, I swear!"

"So it just happened to 'explode' all over Dementor by accident?"

"Vat was NOT cool!" Dementor shouted two cells down.

Shego snickered. "He had it coming. Besides, I knew there was no way he'd ever take me on."

"I could have taken you." Dementor mumbled from his cell.

Kim and Ron were now on the floor, staying as silent as they could and trying not to laugh at the ridiculous argument that was happening beside them.

"Please, Dementor. Shego would've destroyed you in mere seconds."

Kim and Ron froze at the slight British accent and watched as a guard shoved the monkey man into his cell-directly across from theirs.

Monkey Fist smirked at Dementor's annoyed expression before spotting two figures in the cell next to him. He turned his curious gaze to the new comers, and gaped.

"Please don't say anything, please don't say anything." Kim repeated hopefully.

"KIM POSSIBLE?"

The shout rang clear from one end of cell block D to the other. Ron groaned. "Did you really think that would work?" He asked with a sigh.

Kim slunk down when surprised and shocked cries bustled from the many cells around them. "I thought I'd give it a shot."

"I gotta see this!"

The two heroes glanced up as one green glove appeared, and one black glove, through the bars of the small window on their side. Two green eyes peered with great delight at the annoyed heroes.

"The buffoons here too!" Shego cackled.

"I HAVE A NAME!" Ron cried.

"Aye, what are ye doing here?" A Scottish voice called. Dementor scowled as Killigan blocked the window.

"I vant to see!" Dementor struggled to push the Scottish man out of the way.

Kim thumped her head. "I lost a bet, ok? I have to spend a week in this dump! I'm not happy about it, and I really don't want any trouble."

Drakken snorted. "You should have thought of that before you tossed us in here."

Murmurs of agreement followed the mad scientists' statement. Kim smirked. "You wouldn't be here if you could actually make a decent plan that works."

Shego couldn't help but laugh, holding her sides as her boss' face turned a brilliant shade of red. "At least I don't get beat by the buffoon like some people!"

"I HAVE A NAME!"

Monkey Fist scowled as he glared at his nemesis. "The buffoon has begun to master Mystical Monkey Power faster than I expected! I wasn't properly prepared! At least I've never been caught in a DRESS!"

"Three letters people! R-O-N."

Dementor glared through the metal bars at the satisfied monkey man. "IT'S A HOUSECOAT!"

The insults continued until the guard shouted at them to shut up and go to sleep. With twin groans, Kim and Ron crawled into their 'beds', and spent most of the night staring at the cracked ceiling.

**The first few chapters may be sucky. I stink at introductions. Bear with me if the characters are OOC. Please review!**


	3. Day 1: Breakfast and a Visit

**The weekend is here :D Three cheers!**

**Day 1: Breakfast and a Visit**

Kim grumbled as something wet hit her face. She rolled over and fell flat on the cold floor. Coughing, Kim blinked the morning haze out of her eyes and discovered that she was soaking wet.

"This BETTER not be what I think it is." Kim snapped in disgust. An all-too-familiar cackle came from next-door.

"Shego...PLEASE tell me this is water." Kim begged as the face of Shego appeared in the window.

"Calm down, princess. It's just water." She noticed the unsure expression and held up a near-empty water bottle for proof.

"All right, you deadbeats. Breakfast time." Police guard Lester shouted as he unlocked the cells. "And don't try anything funny."

Kim nudged Ron awake as they nervously peered through the metal bars. Ron's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Are we really going to go out there." He asked fearfully, running a hand through his messy blond locks. Kim nodded.

"I am. I'm starving, and I'll eat anything. Besides, I can those dorks."

"But I can't!" Ron cried as Lester opened their door.

"Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable, I see you survived." He joked. He noticed Kim's wet jumpsuit. "What happened?"

Kim shrugged. "I...spilt water all over myself?"

It came out as a question, but the guard didn't notice as he hustled Kim down to the office to get a new set of clothes. Kim glanced helplessly over her shoulder as Ron panicked.

Shego moved the burnt toast around her plate in disgust. "How hard is it to make toast?" She wondered aloud before glancing around the room. "Hey Dr. D, have you seen Kimmie or the buffoon?"

Drakken pointed a spoonful of cereal at the teen heroine, who shuffled to a table far in the back-nice and dry. "There's one. Pretty brave to come in a room full of enemies." He commented with grudging respect.

Shego grabbed her boss by the sleeve and dragged him over to Kim's table. Kim tensed at the clatter of trays and glanced up cautiously. "I don't want any trouble."

"Neither do I. I just want a pudding. OW!"

Drakken rubbed his head in annoyance as Shego glared at him.

"Mention the stupid pudding one more time and you'll be part of the decor." She turned to Kim and smirked. "How's prison life treating you?"

"Better than you. I'll be out of here before the bags under my eyes can get as big as yours."

Shego's hands glowed dangerously. Drakken placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. Kim sighed. "I'm sorry. It's been a rough night, and I'm just not with it today."

Shego studied the teen heroine for a moment. She was spent, dark circles under her green eyes. "I guess I deserved after the wake-up call I gave you. But watch it." Kim nodded. "Say, where's the buffoon?"

Kim popped a mushy hash brown in her mouth and grimaced. "RON is in our cell. He refuses to come out."

Shego grinned evilly. "I'll be right back." Kim watched as the green woman made her way to a guard and ask him something. She turned to Drakken. "What's she up too?"

The blue scientist rolled his eyes. "Unless she's getting me a pudding, I could care less."

"Possible."

Kim glanced up as Monkey Fist set himself down beside Drakken. "Where are the buffoon and your girlfriend?"

Drakken clenched his fist around his spoon. "Shego is NOT my girlfriend."

Kim smirked. "Are you sure?"

"Zip the lip, Possible."

"SHEGO! LET ME GO!"

Shego dragged Ron into the crowded dining hall, him kicking and shrieking the entire way. She dumped him beside Kim and plopped herself beside Drakken. "There. Not so bad, right buffoon?"

Ron latched on tightly to his girlfriend. "N-no. I g-guess not. " He stuttered.

Monkey Fist noted the fearful glance that was thrown his way every few seconds. The man's gaze locked onto Drakken's steaming hot bowl of porridge and smiled with malice.

Ron toppled backward in his chair as a wet and slimy substance smacked him in the face. "AAGGHH!"

Kim scowled at the smirking monkey as her boyfriend tore around the room in search of water to cool his burns. "Not smart." The red-head grabbed the salt and unscrewed the top before tossing it right into Monty's eyes.

Swearing occurred as Monty struggled to rinse the stinging sensation from his eyes. "You WILL regret this, Kimberly!" He snapped as he stormed off blindly.

Kim blushed under the mad scientist and his sidekick's amused gaze.

"I thought you didn't want trouble."

"Well, he attacked Ron with...porridge."

"Ms. Possible? You have a visitor. Um, is there something wrong with Stoppable?" A guard question, watching as Ron stuck his face in the water fountain.

"Yeah, could you give him some burn cream or something? He had a little...accident."

Bonnie smirked as the bedraggled Kim glared at her through the glass dividers. "What do you want, Bonnie?"

The Queen Bee grinned. "I said I'd make sure you were true to your word. And you are."

Kim glanced up hopefully. "So, can I go home now?"

"Nice try. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity." A sudden flashed momentarily blinded Kim. "Middleton High's website will LOVE these pictures."

"BONNIE! DON'T YOU DARE!" Kim angrily banged on the glass as she watched the cackling Bonnie exit through the steel door.

Ron chose that moment to charge in and collapse at Kim's feet. His face was a bright red, and a burn mark on his right cheek. "Monkey Fist is gonna kill us! Why did you have to tick him off?"

Kim groaned loudly. "I was defending YOU. Aw, man. I'm gonna be the laughing stock of Middleton High!"

Ron shook Kim by the shoulders. "A DERANGED MONKEY MAN IS AFTER US AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS YOUR REPUTATION!"

Kim's teeth rattled as she thought;

_Why me?_


	4. Day 2: Yard Work and the Infirmary

**Sorry for the wait :P I've been busy with school...ugh. **

**Day 2: Working the Yard and the Infirmary**

Kim shuffled behind the other inmates of her cell division, rolling her eyes as Ron clung to her like a lost child, eyes wide and face pale. "Chill, Ron. Monkey Fist won`t be in our way for a few days."

"But we'll be here when he GETS OUT!" Ron whimpered. He was still a wreck around the other inmates, who shot him hostile looks as they walked past and into the sandy, barren yard where they would...well, they weren't quite sure.

"Ready, Kimmie?"

Ron jumped, but only slightly. Kim, calm and cool as always, glanced behind her shoulder and into Shego's green eyes. "For...?"

"Labour, of course!"

Confused, Kim blinked against the harsh sunlight and scanned the vast yard. Criminals and mad scientists everywhere were chopping up chunks of rock with mining picks. She felt one of those picks being jammed into her still hands and was pushed towards a clump of rocks on the far end of the field.

"Are you SERIOUS? I thought this only happened in movies."

Shego snorted, dragging the terrified Ron with one hand and shoving Kim with the other. "Princess, what kind of movies do you watch?"

"Holes. But, well, sorta the same thing."

"Well, if I were you, I'd get working. People round here don't like seeing slackers. And I won't be around to save you." With that, the green-clad Shego stalked off, glaring at anyone who dared make eye contact.

Grunting, Ron struggled to lift the pick over his head. Kim stared at the pile for a moment, but noticing the threatening glares, hastily swung the pick to the rocks with all her might.

"Stupid Bonnie."

_Bang!_

"Stupid me."

_Crack!_

"Stupid prison."

_Bang!_

"Stupid bet."

"AAAARRGGHHH!"

Covered with sweat and panting heavily, Kim turned around and spotted Ron, hopping on one foot and clutching the other, his face a nasty shade of green. She glanced at his pick, and winced. Blood dripped off the tip.

"Oh, Ron."

Glad to have an excuse to stop the boring labour, she grabbed Ron by the collar of his jumpsuit and hauled him to the nearest security guard, ignoring the guffaws and snickers as she went.

"Um, sir? My boyfriend had an accident, so do you think-"

The guard glanced at her briefly before nodding his head.

"Kim?"

"Not now Ron." The redhead was helping Ron through the wide doors and down the concrete halls.

"But...do you know where the infirmary is?"

Kim halted, sending Ron tripping over her and sprawling on the ground. "Shoot. I was in a hurry to get out of that hell hole." Noticing the blood stain getting larger, Kim bent down and gently removed his shoes and socks. She ripped off a piece of her jumpsuit and tied it tightly to his injured foot.

"Come on, then."

It took a good ten minutes before they found a guard, and he instantly directed them to the prison infirmary. The nurse was not exactly the homey type. Frizzy black hair and a nasty wart on her nose, she simply shoved Ron onto the rotting cots and glared at Kim.

"OUT! NO VISITORS!" She barked, slamming the wooden door in her face.

Scowling, Kim stalked off, hoping Ron would be alright.

The howling scream did nothing to calm her nerves, nor was the fact she would be spending the night alone...

_Why me?_

**Bit short, but I hope it works :)**


	5. Day 3: Ron Busts Out and Kim Gets Stuck

**I know, I know. It's been a while. Sorry! Again...I know. **

**Day 3: Ron Busts Out and Kim Gets Stuck**

Ron whimpered as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm. The spot where the psycho nurse stabbed three needles into his arm. His ARM. He dropped the pick on his foot! But he decided not to dwell on what was injected into his system. Nervously glancing around the damp, dark room, he slipped off the bench and jiggled the door-knob.

"Eep." The door was locked from the outside. Well, at least the maniac bandaged his foot. Suddenly, he heard voices coming from outside.

"Ah, yes. This new guinea pig will make a wonderful test subject. I just hope he doesn't die like the others. That would be quite unfortunate." Ron tightly gripped the doorknob as footsteps echoed down the narrow hallway.

"I gotta get out of here!" Ron cried frantically. "Ah, geez. Why is it always me?"

Kim sweated profusely, grunting as she lifted the stupid pick again and the rock split in two. Bonnie would have a field day if she could see her now. And what kind of prison made you split rocks? That was just dumb. Like a super villain was going to learn 'character' by doing _this _all afternoon. Shoulders cramped, Kim dropped the pick onto the ground and collapsed. Hmm. The sky was pretty. Kind of orangey red. Wow. It was that late already? Wonder how Ron's doing...

"Oww..." She groaned when someone kicked in the ribs. "Shego, what's your problem?"

"You. Never took you for a slacker Princess. But remember what I told you about not doing your fair share of work?"

"Shego, I'm a cheerleader, not a slave. And dang it, that hurt!" Hauling herself up, the red-head glared at the smirking villain.

"Ah baby. It's almost food-time anyway. Only one more to go. Just split that rock up there-"She pointed to a rock at the top of the pile. "-and you'll be done."

"Can't I just work on the bottom ones?"

"Princess, we've been climbing this forsaken pile all afternoon while you've been dwindling at the bottom. Get moving, or next time it won't be water I toss on you tomorrow morning."

Grumbling, Kim scooped up her pick and glanced at the other criminals easily scaling the piles. Well, except for Drakken. He tripped halfway up and stubbed his toe. It was quite hilarious watching him hop around and swear like that. She was Kim Possible! She could do anything!

With more confidence, she climbed the pile and reached the top. Raising the pick over her head, Kim went to swing when she slipped and fell backward. The pick lodged itself into a boulder a few feet down. Her foot, however, fell into a small space between a clump of rocks. Eyes wide, Kim tugged. It held firm. She glanced behind her. Nope. She couldn't reach the pick. She tugged again. No cigar. Aw, hell. She was stuck. Dang it.

"SHEGO!"

Ron banged the door, he charged at it, and tried kicking it open. He nearly split his cut open again, but the door stayed firm. "Aw, man. How am I supposed to get out of here?" Spotting a ventilation system above the bench, he weighed his options. It was the footsteps coming towards the 'nurse's station' that propelled him to jump on the bench and wrench the cover off the duct, and dive inside.

"Ugh!" Ron spat out a dust bunny as he replaced the cover and started crawling down the dark, dusty, narrow tunnel. "Kim so owes me one!" A loud bout of swearing echoed, and with a yelp of fear, he scampered down the tunnel, struggling to find an exit of sorts and not die in the ventilation system of a prison.

Shego stood with her hands on her hips, studying the dilemma with mild amusement. "Ya know, I could just leave you here."

"Shego, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Kim tugged desperately. The circulation was being cut off and her foot was going numb.

Shego stared for a few more seconds before reaching for the pick and chipped away until the clump of rocks began to crumble.

"Watch my foot!"

"Relax. You got two, don't you?" Finally, Kim's foot was free, and Shego had quite the laugh watching her hop around and stomp the ground, as she tried to get feeling back in her foot.

Ron stumbled forward blindly, until his hade brushed over a grate.

"Finally! Now, how do you get this thing-AAAH!" With a grunt, he hauled himself off the ground and coughed, waving the dust from his face. Adjusting his eyes, he slumped back and groaned. He was back in his cell. A guard came shuffling down the corridor and seemed surprised to see him.

"Hey kid. I thought you were in the hospital ward. I was just there a few minutes ago to get you out, but the nurse said you escaped...how, exactly?"

Ron pushed his blond hair out of his eyes and stared at the ceiling, watching the cover swing back and forth on its hinges. "I don't wanna talk about it. Is it dinner time yet? I'm starved."

**Hope this is ok!**


	6. Day 4: FOOD FIGHT!

**Hiii! Ready for another chapter :D**

**Day 4: FOOD FIGHT!**

Kim and Ron limped towards a table in the far corner of the dining hall, where they hugged happily. "What happened to you?" Kim asked, sitting down and massaging her ankle. Ron collapsed into the chair across from her.

"To make a long story short, I escaped the testing lab through the air ducts, and I'm pretty sure Nurse Wart isn't a real nurse."

Kim rolled her eyes. "I never would have guessed."

Ron noted his girlfriend's red and scratched ankle. "Well, what happened to you?"

Kim winced. "I went to chop a rock at the top of the pile and slipped and got my foot stuck. It wasn't pretty. Although I think I made YouTube."

Twin clatters made Kim and Ron jump as Drakken and Shego dropped themselves down on their table. Shego smirked as she leaned across and reached for a very suspicious-looking piece of ham. "How's your ankle Princess?"

"Terrific." Kim grunted before moving her potatoes around. "Kay, do you actually EAT in this place? I think my corn is moving."

"You get used to it." Drakken said, popping a soggy carrot stick into his mouth. "Nnnnrrrrrgggghhh!" He slapped Shego's hand with his spoon as she reached for his pudding. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this? Hands off!"

Shego groaned. "C'mon Dr. D. You got the last vanilla, and I HATE chocolate!" Ron and Kim stared at their own chocolate puddings before pushing them aside. They didn't trust it to be pudding.

Drakken held his precious pudding out of Shego's reach. "I don't care. Go ask Killigan if you can trade."

Before Shego turned around, a Scottish voice cried, "In your dreams, lassie!"

Narrowing her green eyes, Shego slumped in her chair. "Damn it. Kim, go steal that pudding. It's the least you can do after I saved your butt. Geez, the cheerleader/hero has to ask a villain to help her remove her foot. How pathetic."

Kim scowled, scooping up a spoonful of mashed potatoes and aiming it at Shego. As she flicked it, Shego noticed and ducked, and the projectile hit Killigan right in the head. He whirled around, glaring. Kim widened her eyes and jerked a thumb at Drakken, who was engrossed in his pudding. Killigan reached for his corn and flung it at Drakken. Drakken yelped in shock and accidently knocked his pudding to the floor.

"NOOOOO!" Blindly, he threw his ham into the air, which struck Dementor in the face. Then it happened. Frugal Lucre stood up on a table and gleefully shouted;

"FOOOOD FIIIGHT!"

Chaos ensued. Guards charged around, hollering for order, only to be slapped in the face with ham. Villains whooped and threw mashed potatoes, corn, ham, peas, bread, and pudding at each other. The favourite targets were Kim and Ron.

"Why?" Ron moaned as he dove behind a table, getting slammed with multiple foods. Kim chucked a pudding at Camille Leon and grinned when it exploded right in her face.

"Score! Uh-oh." She ducked when Camille retaliated with a fork. Plastic, but still pointy. Ron bit his lip as he reached for a piece of bread. He peeked over the top of the table and fired, nailing Gemini in his one eye. He laughed and yelped as a flurry of corn came at him.

Shego grabbed Drakken and used him as a shield, occasionally firing some ham. Drakken spluttered as a grave-soaked piece of bread hit him square in the face. "Shego! Let me go!"

"Sorry Dr. D, but I only get one set of clothes." Drakken raised an eyebrow and reached for a bottle of water that was in front of him. Unscrewing the cap, he dumped it behind him and smirked at the outraged cry. Glancing at the soaked sidekick, he grinned.

"That's for the pudding."

"FORGET THE STUPID PUDDING!" Shego hollered before rounding on him with her plastic tray.

Kim and Ron squatted down as plastic forks, knives, spoons and trays were getting chucked all over the place. Soon the siren screeched and everyone froze.

Kim stared at the group of bruised and battered villains, dripping gravy and potatoes, splattered with corn and peas. A giggle escaped her and she clapped a hand over her mouth. The guards yelled and angrily shoved the villains towards their cells.

Kim grinned and glanced at Ron as they headed back to their sleeping chambers. "That was actually kind of fun."

Ron wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, but I think I got potatoes in my pants. At least...I think its potatoes."

"Ron!"

**I own nothing. **


	7. Day 5:Showers, Weight Cage & Monkey Fist

**I own nothing. Unfortunately. **

**Day 5: Showers, Weight Cage and Monkey Fist**

The guard stood at the end of the corridor, tapping his foot against the concrete floor. "All right punks. Thanks to your little episode in the dining hall, we now have to spend overtime cleaning up! Since we don't trust any of you with cleaning chemicals, you get off. For now. Now get in the showers and report to the weight cage."

Shego wiped a piece of corn off her face and glared. "Wouldn't it make more sense to shower after the weight cage, or even skip it all together?"

The guard grinned. "Nope. Looks like your cell block will be a bit foul smelling for the night. You only get one shower. This is it. Have fun."

Kim widened her eyes as she and Ron froze to the spot. The female villains went down one hallway, and the males down the other. She caught the passing guard by the sleeve. "Um, isn't there anywhere else we could, ya know, clean up?"

The guard shook his head apologetically. "Sorry Miss. This is the only shower block in the whole place. The inmates take turns, and all. Good luck." With that he walked off, whistling.

Kim closed her eyes and opened them again, only to see Shego standing in the entrance, still dripping gravy, with a smirk on her face. "Princess, if you don't want to spend the night sweating and covered in food, then I suggest you get in here before the hot water runs out."

Shivering, Kim clapped a hand over her eyes and held out her hand. Shego stared at it for a moment and shook her head, but took hold of her wrist and pulled her into the showers.

Ron whimpered for a moment before staring nervously down the male side. Maybe he would just wait until everyone left.

"Hey, vhere's the sidekick?" A voice travelled down the narrow hall, followed by footsteps.

Uh-oh.

"All right Kimmie. The coast is clear."

"No way. I don't believe you." Kim kept her hand firmly over her eyes. She could her running water and the occasional humming, but mostly the giggling at her obvious discomfort.

"You're a cheerleader. You're telling me you never shower after practice?" Shego asked incredulously.

"Yes, we shower. But our school has tinted stalls and everything. Just push me in an empty stall and I'll be fine. And I mean it when I say empty, Shego."

"All right, all right. Geez." Kim felt herself being shoved into a confined space. Felling around, she managed to get hold of the edge of the ratty curtain that separated all stalls. Yanking it closed, she peeked between her fingers. She was alone. With a sigh of relief, Kim noted only one nozzle in the dimness. Carefully peeling the soiled jumpsuit off, Kim hung it on the one hook. She twisted the nozzle, and let out a shriek as icy-cold water streamed out and splattered her.

"If told you to get in here before the hot water was gone." The all familiar voice of Shego called out smugly.

"_I told you to get in here before the hot water was gone._" Kim mimicked softly before rinsing her hair, hurrying to finish before she caught hypothermia.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Dementor shuffled out and glanced around. No sign of the sidekick. Spotting a bin of towels in the corner, he walked over and pulled out the top layer, revealing a quivering Ron.

"Vere you are! Now get going. I veally don't vant to sleep vith you beside me, not showered."

With a groan, Ron clapped one hand over eyes, and held out his hand. Dementor raised an eyebrow, shook his head and took his wrist, hauling him to what Ron saw as his doom. He felt himself being tugged down a hallway and entered the showering block. He was shoved somewhere, and feeling around hesitantly Ron found himself in the stall. Alone, thank goodness. Yanking the curtain closed, Ron let out a sigh of relief, tossed his jumpsuit on the hook, and turned the water on. Still warm. As Ron relaxed, he missed a hand slip the through the curtain and snag his jumpsuit.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim shook out her wet hair and stared at her jumpsuit. Aside from a few gravy stains, it was all right. She could ask the guard for a change of clothes if wanted too. Slipping it on, Kim hesitantly tugged on the curtain.

"Is the coast clear?"

"You won't know until you come out." Shego called.

Kim stepped out into the towel room and was extremely relieved to find the only people left were Shego and Camille Leon. Sticking her hands in her pockets, Kim rocked back and forth until Camille stared at her.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"For?"

"You. Or Shego."

Camille glanced at the green woman next to her before turning back to the hero. "Why, exactly?"

"I don't know where the weight cage is."

In spite of herself, Camille felt a smirk pull its way across her face.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Ron smiled as he turned the water off. Ah, that was much better. He reached for his clothes...only to find they were gone from the hook. "Ah man! It's like high school!" Peeking out through the curtain, he discovered he was the only one left; he spotted a towel hanging off the bench. Groaning, he wrapped it tightly around his waist and slipped out in the hallway, and went off to find the weight cage and his clothes.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

The weight cage had treadmills, bikes, stair-masters, weights, weight benches, and everything in between. Kim chose the stair-master, and was lazily 'climbing' when Dementor walked up to her and handed her a jumpsuit. Ron's jumpsuit. She closed her eyes. "You didn't."

"I couldn't help it. It vas too tempting." He noted her expression was unusual. "Vat's wrong?"

"I'm trying to decide whether to yell or laugh."

"Laughing is good."

Kim was about to reply when a hiss sounded near the doors. She spotted Ron's pale face peek around the door frame and waved her over. Shaking her head, Kim dragged his jumpsuit over and tossed it at him. "Haven't you ever learned not to leave your clothes unattended?" She closed her eyes while Ron changed quickly behind the doors and shuffled over with her towards the weights.

"It's not my fault! It's-KIM!" He latched on to her arm tightly, his voice gone as he spotted his-HIS-arch-enemy walking through the doors calmly. Kim eyed him carefully before turning to Ron.

"It's going to be ok." She soothed him. Ron nodded, slowly unlatching his grip and took a deep breath.

"Hello, Ronald."

The deep breath turned into a scream as Ron stumbled backwards, knocking into weights. A ten-pound fell off the stack and struck his foot. With a whimper, Ron's eyes rolled back into his head, and he fainted.

Kim dropped her head into her hands and groaned. Monkey Fist raised an eyebrow. 'What'd I do?"

"You walked through the door, that's what you did."

"I was going to challenge him, but I realized doing that would only add more time onto my sentence. So I decided to wait until I got out."

"You could've told him that!"

"Yes. But then I would've missed this little episode." Monkey Fist smirked. "He never is one to disappoint when it comes to panicking."

Kim rolled her eyes and groaned before hollering, "GUARD! ASSISTANCE FOR THE SIDEKICK PLEASE!"


	8. Day 6: Dish Duty

**It's snowing! :D It is where I am, anyway. Pretty, fluffy snowflakes! Ah-hem. **

**Day 6: Dish Duty**

Kim patted Ron on the shoulder as she inspected his newly bandaged foot. "Keep this up and you won't have a foot to injure."

Ron groaned. They were back in the cell with his badly bruised foot. "Only one more day. I only have to last one more day."

A banging on their cell door caught their attention. A guard slide it open and motioned for them to come out. "I'm afraid your cell is next in line for dish duty folks."

Kim sighed. Dish duty? That didn't sound too bad. At least she'd get a break away from the inmates. Although they have been surprisingly civil to her. Well, they really couldn't do anything without getting extra time added to their sentences. But still. It was nice.

"Come on Ron. Let's get going." They shuffled their way down the now-familiar corridor, Ron limping all the way. The kitchen lady was there, armed with hairnets and aprons. Kim wrinkled her nose as she snapped the hairnet over her ginger locks. If only Bonnie could see her now. The kitchen lady directed them to a set of sinks in the back, already getting full with plates and cutlery. Thank heavens for the set of dishwashers that sat beside the sinks.

"Use the sinks to rinse off the dishes and get any hardened food off. Then just throw them into the dishwasher. The most important thing to remember is to ONLY put in a half cup of dish soap and keep the cycle on slow. Got it?" Kim and Ron nodded. "Good. Now get started."

Kim turned on the warm water and started rinsing. After a load was done, she motioned for Ron to put them in the dishwasher. Ron obeyed, following the directions exactly. It was going well until the amount of rinsed dishes was piling higher than they were coming out of the dishwasher. When the dinging went off, Ron quickly removed the plates and bowls and set them in the drying rack. Hesitating, he picked up another stack and popped them in the dishwasher. Kim was so concentrated on getting a hunk of hardened cheese of a plate she didn't notice Ron dump two cups of soap in the dishwasher and set it on fast. There. The process would go faster, and what could possible go wrong?

He found out two minutes later when the dishwasher started jerking and sparking, and a geyser of water and dish soap squirted out, flooding the small cleaning area with water and soap. Kim soon stood knee deep in the foamy bubbles and glared at her boyfriend, who hopped onto the counter to avoid getting hid bandaged foot wet.

"Ron."

"It's ok, I'll fix it!" Ron hopped on one foot and braced himself on the washing machine. He pushed buttons frantically, only it started flooding the room faster. Face palming, Kim stalked over and yanked the plug from its socket, getting a quick shock in the process. Sucking on one finger, Kim glared at Ron before pointing towards a mop in the corner. Ducking his head, he obediently shuffled over and started cleaning up. Both teens glanced up when the door opened. Shego balanced a stack of plates on one knee as she stared open-mouthed at the mess.

"Man. You guys can't catch a break, can you?"


	9. Day 7: A Leak and Ron's Insomnia

**Day 7: A Leak and Ron's Insomnia**

Ron wanted to shout with joy. The week was finally over. It was their last night, and tomorrow morning Dr. P would be picking them up. The first Ron was going to do when he got out was head to Bueno Nacho. Oh, the possibilities! But at the moment, he was laying on the steel cot with a rock-hard pillow. He glanced at the red-head across the cell. She was fast asleep. Although that was no surprise. When you travel through the Amazon you need to learn how to sleep anywhere.

Ron closed his eyes and tried to get comfy. Suddenly, something cold plopped right in his face. Blinking, he glanced around and jumped when the cold thing splattered in his hair. Peering up, he groaned, and choked when a drop of water landed in his mouth. Perfect. How was he supposed to sleep with a leak? The pipes running overhead had a small crack, he noted. Hmm. Maybe he could seal it somehow. But with what?

Biting his lip nervously, he peered into the cell beside him. "Shego." He hissed. After a moment he tried again. "Shego!"

Jolting awake, Shego tumbled out of her cot and moaned softly when she struck the cold hard floor. Pushing herself up, she glared at the trembling sidekick watching her from the safety of his cell. "You are so luck there's a five-foot thick cement wall between us." She growled. "What do you want?"

"Do you still have the gum you lifted off of Camille?"

Shego closed her green eyes and took a deep breath. "You woke me up because you have bad breath?"

"No! I have a leak in my cell and it's driving me crazy! I'm gonna use your gum to seal. If you'll let me." He added hastily, noting her expression.

Shego raised an eyebrow. Those pipes were attached to the ceiling, three meters high. Having no idea how the buffoon was going to reach that high, she figured it might be amusing to watch if she couldn't get back to sleep. Slipping a hand into her jumpsuit, she removed a pack of spearmint gum, which only had five pieces left. She tossed it through the bars and Ron caught it clumsily. "Good luck, kid."

Ron popped a piece out and stuck it in his mouth. As he chewed, he wondered how he was going to get up to the ceiling. Maybe Kim could give him a boost. Walking over, and trying to tune out the insistent plinking, he nudged his girlfriend. "KP? KP, wake up!"

Grumbling, Kim opened her eyes to see Ron standing over her. "Ron? What is it?"

He pointed to the pipes overhead and the water that leaked from it. "I need you to give me a boost so I can cover the leak."

Kim sighed. She struggled to her feet and watched another drop fall into a growing puddle. "Why don't you just let me do it?"

Ron pouted. "I wanna do it."

Suppressing an eye roll at his whine, she held out two hands and nodded towards them. "Just do a little run and jump and I'll throw you up. Hey, where'd you get the gum?"

"Here." A sleepy voice called from the cell beside them.

Kim blinked and shook her head. "All right Ron. Go ahead."

Ron stared at her hands in concentration before jogging over and putting one foot in her hands. As he lifted the other one, she pushed him upwards.

"Ow!" he cried as his head struck cold metal. Latching on with one hand, he rubbed his head with the other. Kim stared at him.

"Do you still need my, or can I go back to bed?"

"You can go back to bed." Ron whispered, before spitting the gum in his hand. He moulded it around the crack and grinned in victory when the water stopped.

"Yes!" He cheered softly. He was about to drop down when a screw shot out from one of the supports and clattered to the ground. Ron froze, watching as the pipe he was holding on to bend and gave way.

"KP!" He shouted before crashing to the ground, a torrent of water following him. Kim opened one eye and groaned. Why her? She was so glad it was the last night. She had some major reputation damage to repair, and as a wave of water hit her in the face, she growled before standing up and banging on the cell doors until a guard came.

"And this is all because you couldn't sleep!" She snapped at the soaked Ron.

The rest of the villains in the cell block took great pleasure in watching the sidekick flail in the flood of water and his ticked off girlfriend let him have it.

**One chapter left :D I own nothing.**


	10. Sweet Freedom

**Sweet Freedom**

Kim and Ron sat in the dining hall for-hopefully-the last time. After this, they got to go home. Shego tapped her fork against the edge of her tray. "Well Kimmie, how was prison life?"

Kim shuddered. "Awful. Although, not as bad as I thought it would be."

Shego smirked. "Yeah, well, take it from someone who's been in her fair share of prisons. This is by far the best one."

Drakken snorted. "You spend a maximum of three months in captivity. You have never finished your prison time."

"That's because I have friends on the outside to get me out. And when I'm out, that's when you get out. See how that works?"

Ron leaned in towards Kim. "Lovers spat." He whispered. Kim giggled. A hand fell on her shoulder. Glancing up, she saw the guard motion for her and Ron to follow him. "Time to go home, Miss Possible. I honestly didn't think you'd be able to spend a whole week with these people. I have enough trouble watching them."

Kim grinned. "You just have to know how to handle them." Grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him up, she began to follow the guard to freedom. Turning around, she waved at Shego and Drakken. "I have a feeling I'll be seeing you in a few weeks."

"Count on it Princess." Shego called as the teen hero's disappeared out the doors.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim took a deep breath and entered Middleton High. The second she stepped through the doors the whispering started up. It was only a matter of time before Bonnie showed up. Walking up to her locker, she was surprised when a certain hairless rodent jumped out and landed right in Ron's face.

"Rufus!" he cried gleefully, hugging the mole rat and placing him fondly in his pocket. "I missed you buddy."

"Me too." He said in his squeaky voice. Kim smiled and patted Rufus on the head before reaching in and turning on her computer. The face of their genius friend popped on the screen.

"I see you guys survived." Wade joked. Kim smirked.

"Nice to see you too, Wade. So, spill it. How bad has my rep dropped?"

Wade grinned. "Actually, it went up, if anything. Bonnie's plan backfired. When those pictures were posted on the school website, everyone thought you were one tough chick not to be messed with."

"No way!"

"Way. As for Bonnie, she was so busy trying to convince people that you flipped out and had a breakdown and you had to be shipped to prison for your safety, she completely neglected her cheerleader duties. They spent no time working on the cheer for the Cheer-Off, so Barkin made them drop out."

Kim felt that this was the greatest day in her life. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Up. Your fellow cheerleaders knocked Bonnie from her position as head cheerleader and refused to do anything until you came back."

"Kim!"

The red-head was soon enveloped in a hug by the relieved and eager Tara. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

Kim smiled. "I think I have some idea."

Tara bit her lip. "You heard about the Cheer-Off's, huh?"

"Yup. But, if we work hard enough and throw in extra practice time, we can make our routine perfect AND make it to the Cheer-Off." Kim pulled her yellow and purple pom-poms from her locker and waved them in the air. "Grab the girls and let's get cracking. I'll take care of Barkin."

Tara whooped happily before taking off down the hall. "Kim, you ROCK!"

Kim turned to Ron and grinned broadly. "What do you know? It looks like losing that stupid bet was the best thing ever!"

**Well, that is the end. Thank you to all that reviewed! I really appreciate it. **


End file.
